Shredders are well known devices for destroying articles, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. Typically, users purchase shredders to destroy sensitive articles, such as credit card statements with account information, documents containing company trade secrets, etc.
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing that is removably mounted atop a container. The shredder mechanism typically has a series of cutter elements that shred articles fed therein and discharge the shredded articles downwardly into the container. When it is desired to service the shredder mechanism, or clear jammed articles from the cutter elements, the housing is typically lifted off the container to provide access to the underside of the shredder mechanism or for emptying the container. Typically, this is done by lifting the housing vertically off the container with two hands.
The present invention endeavors to provide a simpler and more ergonomically efficient approach to removing the shredder housing from its operative position on a container.